fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Navarre
Nabarl (ナバール Nabāru, translated as Navarre in the North American version, Nabaaru in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and Navarl in the anime) is a stoic mercenary known as the Crimson Fencer and infamous for his Killing Edge, often working with bandits for unknown reasons. It is mentioned in the developer's notes that Nabarl is searching for someone, and this is related to why he is silent around girls in danger. In Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, he was assigned to chase after Lena and Julian, but changes his mind and joins Marth's army when Shiida asks him to, in part due to his policy not to harm women or children he encounters. After the war he vanishes. In Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, he reappears and returns to banditry once more where he encounters the dancer Feena. After hearing that the Altean army approaches them, Nabarl once again defects and protects Feena along the way. He helps Marth out of respect from the last campaign, but once again vanishes once the campaign is over with Feena following him. A little of his past was revealed in the OAV. A scene of him having a nightmare, where a woman is shown to be killed, can be seen in Episode 2. It is likely that Nabarl's policy on not killing women and children stemmed from this memory. Nabarl seems to show little-to-no emotion, except for this memory-nightmare, where he is clearly afraid. In the manga adaptation, in Volume 8, it is revealed he was orphaned when he was a child and he becomes a swordsman after the church master who raised him was killed by bandits, whom Nabarl later avenges. He is voiced by Takehito Koyasu in the Japanese vesion of the Fire Emblem OVA, Aaron Krohn in the English version of the Fire Emblem OVA, and Shinichiro Ohta in Fire Emblem: Akaneia Saga. Nabarl is a Sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Base Statistics |Mercenary |3 |19 |5 |9 |11 |Varies |9 |6 |0 |7 |Sword |Kill Sword |} Growth Rates |90% |50% |40% |50% |40% |30% |10% |0% |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Base Stats '''Book 1' |Mercenary |3 |19 |5 |9 |11 |8 |9 |6 |0 |7 |Sword | Kill Sword |} Book 2 |Mercenary |8 |23 |9 |16 |16 |7 |11 |8 |0 |7 |Sword | Kill Sword |} Growth Rates |90% |50% |40% |50% |60% |30% |20% |3% |} ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Base Statistics |Myrmidon |3 |19 |5 |0 |9 |11 |8 |6 |0 |7 |Sword - C | Killing Edge |} Growth Rates '''Myrmidon/Swordmaster' |90% |30% |0% |40% |50% |40% |10% |0% |} Support Relationships Supports *Ogma Supported by *Shiida *Ogma ''Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Base Statistics | Myrmidon |8 |23 |9 |0 |16 |16 |7 |8 |0 |7 | Sword - C | Killing Edge |} Growth Rates |90% |45% |0% |50% |70% |70% |20% |5% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *Ogma *Samto *Feena Supported by *The Avatar *Marth *Ogma ''Fire Emblem: Awakening SpotPass |Swordmaster |20 |55 |27 |7 |42 |43 |35 |20 |17 |6 | Avoid +10 Vantage Astra Swordfaire Tantivy | Sword - A | Killing Edge* |} *Enemy only, joins unequipped. Overall Though Nabarl usually has a fair bit of advantages which are his high speed and HP, his poor defense gain can make him somewhat fragile, though with his speed, he will frequently evade and counter enemies except for classes such as archers. His high skill allows him to attack with good accuracy and deal frequent critical hits, and his speed often enables him to attack twice. It is also a good idea to let Nabarl keep the Killing Edge that he has at the beginning of the game, as he tends to make good use of it. Giving Nabarl a Seraph Robe allows him to level up quickly, because he can kill more enemies without dying (this holds especially true if you use the arena). His strength and defense will remain low, but his HP will begin to grow very quickly. He can reach close to his HP cap before level 20, as well as capping speed and skill. His critical will not grow to the extent that it does for Swordmasters in other games; however, with the ready availability of killing edges after the mid-game point, he will deal frequent critical strikes, and they will almost always kill his enemies. Nabarl, early on, will not be able to kill knights and other high-defense characters without an armorslayer. Nabarl's weaknesses include most lance-wielding enemies, mages, and (for a while) enemies with killing weapons. Quotes Recruit Conversation '''Shiida': Nabarl! since when does a swordsman of your caliber fall in with thieves and cutthroats? Nabarl: What? Who are you? Fly away, girl, before someone decides to swat you. Shiida: Please, Nabarl. Why fight for nothing when you can fight for something? Leave this rabble. Lend your sword to our cause. Or, if you will not, then turn it on me now instead. Nabarl: ...Nay, I'll turn no blade of mine on a woman. If you're willing to pay for my services with your life, then consider yourself the high bidder. My sword is yours. Death Quote From The OVA Archetype Nabarl also jump started a trend of Fire Emblem characters as a dangerous enemy who appears usually early in the game and can be convinced to join and comes up with something that increases Critical rate, such as the Kill Sword, and who is believed by most fans to be worth the effort of recruiting. His character archetype later evolves into the Myrmidon and Swordmaster classes in latter Fire Emblem games beginning with Fire Emblem: Binding Blade and Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, respectively. Nabarls rival Ogmas, and a few other characters in the game, as fan favorites. Lore-wise, they usually have some kind of relationship with the game's Lena or Julian character and have a warrior's spirit, hold some kind of code or policy, and are known to take chances. Before they join the player's party, they may have served as a mercenary for bandits. Like Ogmas, they usually fade into obscurity after the war is over. List of Nabarls There are others who are considered Nabarls, but this is the generally agreed upon list. *Nabarl (FE1/3/11/12) *Deen (FE2) *Samto (FE3/12) *Ayra (FE4) *Shiva (FE5) *Rutger (FE6) *Fir (FE6) *Guy (FE7) *Joshua (FE8) *Marisa (FE8) *Zihark (FE9/10) *Lon'qu (FE13) What is unique about Ayra is that she has the Astra skill instead of the Killing Edge, due to the Killing Edge not appearing in Genealogy of the Holy War. See Also *Shanan - A prepromoted Swordmaster or similar class who joins mid or late game that has similar growths to a Nabarl character. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Sticker Info Etymology The character name Nabarl is derived from the name of the Biblical character Nabal, meaning "foolish", "senseless", or figuratively "shamelessly improprietous." Nabal was the Calebite who was executed by God for defying King David. Also, Navarre is an autonomous community in Spain. Trivia *In Mystery of the Emblem, Nabarl wore earrings. Gallery File:NavarreFE1.png|Nabarl's portrait in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi File:NabarlFE3.gif|Nabarl's portrait in Mystery of the Emblem. File:BSNabarl.gif|Nabarl in BS Fire Emblem: Akaneia Saga. File:NabarlSD.png|Nabarl as he appears in Shadow Dragon. File:NavarreFE12.png|Nabarl as he appears in Shin Monshō no Nazo. File:Nabarl.gif|Nabarl as he appears in Mystery of the Emblem File:NabarlHeroTCG.jpg|Nabarl in the TCG File:Narbal(Anime).jpg|Nabarl appears in the Fire Emblem anime. File:Navarre.jpg|Nabarl artwork from Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem File:Nabarl.jpg|Nabarl in The Complete. File:JulianLena.jpg|Nabarl watching Julian and Lena in an ending picture File:NabarlNewMystery.jpg File:Navarre Manga.png|Nabarl as he appears in manga adaptation. File:FE1 Manga Map 38.1 Cover.jpg|Nabarl as an Adolescence in the backstory of Volume 8 of the manga adaptation. File:Child Navarre Manga.jpg|Nabarl as a Child with the help of the Church Master in the manga adaptation. File:Merric, Rickard, Julian, Ogma, and Navarre (Memorial Book Archanea Chronicle).jpg|An illustration of Nabarl (along with Rickard, Julian, Ogma, and Merric) that appears in the Fire Emblem: Memorial Book Akaneia Chronicle. Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Playable characters Category:Archetypes Category:Bonus characters